Kaia
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: "What is coming is better than what is gone." A completely out there babyfic, don't like, guess what? Don't read xx


**Kaia**

…

Jocelyn turned the key in the lock, gently opening the door in an attempt not to make any noise. She closed the door before dropping her bag on the floor and removing her long coat, shaking the excess rain off it before hanging it on the coat rack and retrieving her bag. She looked in the front room and found the place in darkness, making her way in to the kitchen; she turned on the light to see a note lying on the table with her name on it.

" _ **Your dinner's in the oven, I tried to wait up for you lovlie…blame Kaia."**_

Jocelyn smiled to herself as she read the note before folding it up and putting it in her bag. She got the oven gloves and brought the plate out of the oven and placing it on the placemat on the table, before pouring herself some red wine and sitting down to eat. She'd just finished off her wine when her phone began to ring to see Ellie's name on the screen.

"Ellie, good evening."

"Hiya Jocelyn, sorry to call so late…is it late, I'm sure it is. I've completely lost track of the time, you can thank my wonderful boss for that."

"How is DI Hardy?"

"Oh just the same, grumpy old bugger."

Jocelyn began to laugh, which set Ellie off too before she spoke again.

"Anyway, the reason I called…oh god you weren't sleeping were you."

"Me no, I'm not long in from work actually, tough case."

"Oh look, I can call back later if you…"

"Ellie it's fine, really. What can I do for you?"

"Well it's just I was talking to Maggie the other day and she mentioned about attending some classes to prepare her but she didn't know where there were any, I found one just half an hour outside of Broadchurch, it's on tomorrow afternoon and well I'm not busy so if she wanted some company, I know you've got a lot on with the case and I…"

"You know what Ellie, if you don't mind, I'd like to go with her, I feel like I've missed out on so much already with all the work I've had on, you don't mind do you?"

"Mind? Don't be daft, well it's at three o'clock, I'll text you the directions in the morning."

"That's great Ellie, thanks and thank you for helping out lately. I always worry about her when I'm at work, so it's nice to know there's always someone here for her."

"That's what friends are for, I'll call in the morning."

"Thanks again Ellie, night."

Jocelyn hung up and finished her dinner before tidying the dishes away and switching off the lights.

…

Jocelyn made her way up the stairs, opening the door to the bedroom as quietly as she could; she removed her suit jacket, placing it on the chair by the door before going over to the bed to see a sleeping Maggie, smiling as she leaned down to brush a stray hair from the other woman's face. She headed in to the bathroom to have her shower, picking up her night things as she went. She stood under the hot water for what seemed like hours, the stress of her day fading away as she closed her eyes. Once she was finished, she brushed her teeth before making her way back out to the bedroom to see Maggie sitting up in bed.

"Oh god did I wake you…I'm sorry." Jocelyn said apologetically.

"Not you petal." She smiled.

Jocelyn smiled before getting in to the bed beside Maggie, pulling back the duvet that was covering Maggie, she leaned over placing a kiss to Maggie's lips before her hand came over to cover the swell of Maggie's abdomen.

"She keeping you up?"

"She hasn't stopped all day, I shouldn't complain really. We've gone through so much to have her."

"You don't regret it do you?"

"Of course not, it's been hard I won't lie but, I wouldn't change a thing. I wanted this and I wanted you…I'm happy Jocelyn."

"All of this could have happened so much sooner if I just hadn't been so afraid to show who I really was."

Maggie reached for Jocelyn's face, forcing the older woman to look at her.

"I know it was hard for you and I won't lie, it did hurt when you left but then you came back and all the feelings I had for you were still there, I was always going to fight for you. It's all in the past now, we only look to the future alright."

"Deal…oh by the way, Ellie found an antenatal class half an hour away, three o'clock tomorrow."

"Right."

"She'll text the details and my schedule is clear tomorrow so I can come too."

"Really, you don't have to work?"

"No, I've decided it's time I got more involved. I'm sick of missing doctors appointment, feeling her kick because I'm working."

"You know you don't have too, I…"

"I want too, we're in this together remember."

Maggie felt Kaia move under her hand, quickly grabbing Jocelyn's and placing it where her own was.

"Feel that, that's our daughter."

"I hope she doesn't mind having slightly older mothers." Jocelyn joked.

"As long as she's loved, that's all that matters petal."

"I love you so much."

"Just as well, you're stuck with me now."

Jocelyn smiled before kissing Maggie again.

"We better get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

…

-Fin


End file.
